Random Circles of Love
by BlckRose
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus.....and Siobhan and Dallis! Lots of random humor of James and Lily getting together Everyone from BP MUST READ! exept rebecca and byron hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Evans!" shouted James as he spotted her on platform 9 3/4. "How was your summer?"

"Get lost," Replied Lily.

They were getting on the train to go to Hogwarts for their 7th year. The only thing bad about Hogwarts was James, according to Lily.

According to James, Lily was the best thing about Hogwarts. He loved the way her beautiful orange hair sparkled when she turned away from him. He also loved the way her face would turn the colour of her hair when she was angry at him.

"So do you wanna-" James started but before he could finish Lily ran off into the crowd of students and up to Sirius.

"She knows she can't resist me" said James to himself.

"Hey Sirius how was your summer?" asked Lily batting her eyelashes.

"Don't let James see you doing that!" warned Sirius. "Anyway, it was quite like all summers, spent the whole time reading my mail."

"Oooo! Did you get my letter?"

"Um…yeah…All 1256 of them" He smiled

"Oops." She said quietly as her face turned beet red.

"Hey Lily!"

Lily turned to see her two best friends Siobhan and Dallis waving from their compartment.

"Hurry up! We saved you a seat!" Dallis yelled.

"And James and Sirius" added Siobhan.

Lily stepped into the compartment while Sirius went off to find James.

"Where's Sirius? I thought he was with you." Dallis asked

"He went to find James….and why do you care?"

"Oh….um..No reason " Dallis stammered and she felt her cheeks go warm and quickly changed the subject. "Siobhan, do you still like James?"

"Well….Kinda…"

"You know you have no chance with him, why don't you just give up?" asked Dallis.

"What's with you and James anyway?" asked Lily to Siobhan, "he's really annoying, and arrogant and-"

"I know, I know but he's hot!" cut Siobhan.

"Awww" Dallis Cooed

At this Siobhan went bright red just as James entered the compartment followed by Sirius.

"Who's hot?" inquired James.

"What do you mean?' asked Siobhan innocently.

"I just thought I heard …oh never mind" said James.

"So Siobhan, trying out for quiddich this year?" asked Sirius

"Probably chaser"

"Did you know that James is the captain this year," he asked.

"Really? Nice James! Good job!"

At this moment Remus Lupin entered the compartment "Hey guys. Can I sit in here?"

"Yeah sure. " Dallis said and moved over a bit so Remus could have some room.

"I heard you're the new head boy, so who's head girl?" asked Siobhan.

"Ohh just that Lai girl from ravenclaw, you know the smart one."

"Rebecca? Yeah she's kinda nice." Added Dallis.

"Really? I heard she got caught snogging that Ravenclaw prefect….what's-his-name….Byron Daniels?

"Ewww really? Daniels?" Siobhan asked.

"Yep."

They spent the rest of the trip talking about their classes and what the new first years would be like.

"I sure hope they aren't as snotty as last year."

"Man some of those kids. I just wanted to…WHAM!" Dallis imitated punching one of them to a rain of laughter from her friends.

"Wow. I think you've gotten more violent over the summer." Sirius laughed.

Dallis just smiled.

The hours passed by and the five friends were shocked to discover that they only had a few minutes left until the train would start to slow down. Dallis, Siobhan and Lily shoved the guys out of the compartment while they quickly got changed into their school robes. And try as he might James couldn't see around the curtain that was in front of the tiny window on the door to get a glimpse of lily changing.

Finally the train slowed down in front of the glowing school.

"Wow." Dallis Whispered. "This is going to be the last time we get to pull into this station as students."

"yeah…" Lily replied with a sad look on her face.

The five friends sat in silence for a few seconds until Sirius looked around at them all and stated.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry so lets hurry up!"

"To our new students, welcome! To our older students, welcome back!" Dumbledore's powerful voice rang out over the sea of students sitting at the tables, including the newly sorted first years who all looked like they wanted to disappear into thin air. One first year sitting beside Sirius stared at the headmaster with his mouth almost touching the floor and his eyes as wide as watermelons.

"Is it just me or do these first years get smaller every year?" Sirius whispered to his friends while examining the first year beside him.

Instantly, the first year whipped around and his eyes grew even wider as he stared at the five 7th years sitting beside him.

"Sirius!" Lily hissed at him. Then she turned to the terrified first year and smiled.

"I'm just saying!" Sirius replied defensively.

The feast was amazing as usual and everyone ended up eating more then they should have.

The night ended with the Hogwarts song before all the students slowly made there way up to their dormitories with the usual sound of the prefects directing the first years up the flights of moving staircases.

Finally, after saying good night to the girls, James, Sirius and Remus made there way up into their dormitories.

Sirius dashed up the stairs and flopped down onto his favorite bed.

"Ahhhh." Sirius sighed. "There is nothing I love more then laying on my comfortable bed after a great feast."

Ever since the first year, Sirius had been telling James about how wonderful and comfortable his bed was. James didn't show it, but it was driving him insane.

"That bed can't be any more comfortable then any of the other ones, can it?" James asked himself for the millionth time.

Sirius just smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"James go away!" Lily screamed as she ran down the corridor.

"But I love you!" James yelled as he ran after her.

It was on the way to first period potions that James had started asking her out……again

"James I mean it! If you don't stop I'll-"

"You'll what?" A cold voice asked.

James and Lily stopped and slowly turned around. Standing behind them was Severus Snape

"Kiss him?" he sneered

"I wish." James muttered as Lily yelled

"You're sick!"

Snape just sneered.

Lily turned away and marched down the hall.

"Aw, poor potty can't get a date with little Lily." laughed Snape.

James lifted his arm to hit him just as Professor McGonagall happened to walk around a corner. She quickly ran up to the two boys.

"Potter!"

James clenched his hand into a fist the second the deputy headmistress' voice had priced his ears.

"Yes, Professor?" he said in his most innocent voice.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" McGonagall asked, her voice as strict as ever.

"Well you see professor, I was just showing Severus here my new ring."

"You're not wearing a ring Potter."

"Oh."

"I think detention for a week will teach you not to hit your peers."

"Yes, professor."

"Now go to class."

James glared at Snape, as if to say "I'll get you later" before turning on his heals and giving Professor McGonagall a big, cheesy smile.

Lily and Sirius were talking when he caught up to them.

What is with those two? Thought James

James ran up to Lily and Sirius, pushed them apart and put an arm on each of their shoulders.

"So what's new?"

"Piss off," replied Lily.

"Lily! That's no way to talk to James!" said Sirius teasingly.

"Yeah Lily! But…I forgive you." James said.

Lily just rolled her eyes

Suddenly Remus, Dallis and Siobhan showed up.

"Where were you guys?" Lily asked "Class is about to begin."

"We were….um…" Siobhan started then looked at her friends for support. Dallis burst out laughing. Remus smiled.

Lily was about to ask them again when Professor Slughorn opened the door and asked everyone to take their seats.

Potions class was long and boring. James was nearly asleep when he saw it. His mind went into overdrive thinking of the possibilities that lay within ten feet from him. It was a book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James sat on his bed reading the book he had taken from professor Slughorn.

He couldn't believe it had been so easy. As the class ended and everyone started leaving, he pretended to be fixing his bag. As soon as Professor Slughorn turned his back, James had reached up and grabbed the book "Advanced and Dangerous Love potions." At this moment James was reading what looked like the easiest and quickest which was actually a charmed potion.

He spent the next couple of days working on it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had just added the most important ingredient, a piece of his own hair. It had turned out that the potion was a lot harder then it looked.

"So where do I get the unicorn's longest tail hair?" muttered James. "It's not like I'm going to find a unicorn and look at every single tail hair until I find the one that's the longest." James decided that then and there, this potion was impossible. James left the bathroom leaving the potion sitting on the toilet with the book beside it deciding that maybe someday, he would find that unicorn hair, even though he doubted it.

Just as James was about to step into the Gryffindor common room, Dallis Siobhan and Remus ran out laughing. Fallowed quickly by Lily who was screaming at them. James only caught a glimpse of her but he could tell that something had happened to her face. He quickly stepped into the common room. As he made his way to his dormitory he could feel people watching him. He flew up the stairs into his dormitory looking for Sirius. When he got there he saw Sirius sitting on his bed working on some potions homework. He looked up as James walked in. The first thing James noticed was that Sirius face had been painted to look like a clown. His nose had bright red paint on it and giant red lips had been painted on in the shape of a smile. James and Sirius both burst out laughing at the same time.

"James!" Sirius stammered "You're face!" Suddenly James stopped laughing.

"What about my face?" he asked.

"You look like a clown!"

"With a bright red nose and painted on lips?" James asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because it's on your face too." Sirius stopped laughing then at the same time they said

"Dallis Siobhan and Remus!"

Whatever Charm Dallis had used to put the clown makeup on their face was a good one. It didn't come off until weeks after the charm was originally casted. And believe me, they had tried. Lily spent almost four hours in the bathroom the first day trying to scrub off the paint with no avail.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4 

James was spending a lot of time in the library. The clown make-up was still on his face. It had been 2 weeks since Dallis Siobhan and Remus had cast the charm.

In James' opinion, the clown make-up wasn't too bad as he was used to being Sirius' main target for practical jokes.

In Lily's opinion though, the clown make-up was probably the worst of her problems. For the past 3 years she had been a dignified and proper Gryffindor prefect, now every time she walked out of her dormitory, people in the halls would point and laugh. Also, no one would laugh at James and Sirius since everyone was used to them being the main targets for practical jokes. There was always something odd about James and Sirius.

James was now looking at the book "Counter Charms for he Charmed". He was hoping he could trade Lily the counter charm for a kiss. At the moment he was concentrating hard and mumbling to himself. To anyone else, it would look like he was working for a change.

"No, no, no!" "I don't want to stop tap-dancing legs! Oh this is hopeless!" James muttered as he slammed his book onto the table.

James reached for another book just as Sirius came up behind him.

"Studying I see." Said Sirius casually.

James jumped in his seat.

"Sirius! I didn't know you were here!" exclaimed James.

"Or, are we looking for a counter charm for our dear Lily." Asked Sirius.

"Shhh, I don't want Lily to know."

"I just don't think it's honest," replied Sirius.

"Since when do you care about honesty?" asked James.

Sirius was about to reply when James suddenly jumped up.

"Yes! Found it," he exclaimed as he rushed out the library shoving the book into his bag leaving Sirius alone standing behind his chair.

James ran up to the common room hoping to find Lily there, instead he found Dallis and Siobhan whispering to each other, they stopped as soon as he entered.

"Where's Lily?" gasped James.

"In her room," replied Siobhan, "why?"

"Got something to ask her," said James.

"You'd better not ask her out again, she has enough problems as it is. Problem that are….quite amusing," snickered Dallis.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Shouted James as he ran up to Lily's room.

No later than when James had reached the 5th step, he was thrown backwards down the stairs by some kind of force.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell him," laughed Siobhan.

"The four founders thought guys were untrustworthy, so you can't enter our dorms." Dallis giggled.

"No fair," whined James, "you can enter ours!"

James would normally have started cursing but Lily appeared down the stairs.

"So, who tried coming up?" asked Lily.

Siobhan and Dallis pointed at James.

"Well good riddance to the jinxed staircase," stated Lily as she turned her back on James and started to leave.

"Wait. Lily!" yelled James. "I have the counter charm to the charm they-" gesturing to Siobhan and Dallis "-put on us."

Siobhan and Dallis started giggling.

"Really? I was wondering why you were spending so much time in the library, you don't normally work, do you?" asked Lily.

James ignored the insult and continued, "I'm only going to give it to you on one condition though."

"What?" Lily asked timidly

"I'll only give it to you if you kiss me."

Lily was stunned. She was torn between two decisions. She would rather kiss a rat then James Potter…but also she couldn't stand this stuff on her face. So she did something she thought she would never do in a thousand years.

Lily Evans leaned forward and kissed James Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Lily was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom looking at her face which was now back to normal.

James had actually done a good job.

Wait! She couldn't say that! That was nice!

And he was kinda good looking too.

She shook her head. Wait! What's got into me?

Lily didn't feel the need to wash her mouth anymore. Instead she went back to her room in a panic.

She couldn't possibly be falling for James! It couldn't happen! Wouldn't happen! She was thinking like Siobhan!

Lily went to her own mirror.

"He's a jerk." She tried to say but the words wouldn't come out.

"Oh my god! I like James!" came out instead

Lily quickly turned around to make sure no one had been listening.

When she was sure no one was there, she looked back in the mirror.

"Why do I like him?" She asked herself. "He's a jerk."

"No he's not." A small voice inside her head told her "He found that counter charm for you."

"Yeah. But he only found it so that I would kiss him."

"He obviously likes you a lot."

"Maybe he's just made a bet with Sirius or something."

"A bet that's been going on for years?"

"Well…maybe…." Lily said but she knew she didn't believe it.

Lily had tried ignoring James for the past few days. Hoping that her feelings for him would go away.

James noticed. She hadn't said a word to him for days.

"Maybe she's really mad at me about that kiss." James thought to himself.

He decided that drastic measures had to be taken. He would have to find that unicorn hair so that he could finish the potion. The effects were only temporary of course, but maybe it would be enough time for her to find out what a great guy he really was.

James spent the rest of the day laying on his bed, thinking of ways to get the unicorns hair.

"I wonder if there are any Unicorns in the forbidden forest?" James mumbled to himself.

"Why would you want to know if there are any unicorns in the forbidden forest?" Remus asked as he walked into the room. "No wait…let me guess…Lily?"

"Well…yeah….She's stopped talking to me and well….I'm trying to make a love potion for her…"

Remus's head snapped up. "A love potion? James, those thing are really dangerous."

"I know Moony, but…I don't know what else to do…."

Remus looked over at his friend. James sat on his bed with his head bowed. He could tell that James really was in despair. Remus understood. He was the only one that knew that James Potter really was madly in love with Lily. Everyone else thought that he was just trying to bug her, trying to live up to his bad boy repute.

Remus sighed.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but….Slughorn has Unicorns hair in his potions cupboard."

James looked up.

"Really?"

Remus nodded.

"YES!" James yelled so loudly that Remus nearly fell over backwards "Thank you! Thank you!" James jumped off his bed and ran downstairs into the common room where he spun around in the air a few times before leaping out of the portrait hole.

Unfortunately for James, he seemed to have forgotten that it was 4:00pm and many students were in the common room working on homework. Including Sirius, Dallis, Siobhan and Lily. The many students in the common room sat in silence for a few minutes starting at the portrait hole which James Potter had just leaped out of. It was finally broken by Sirius.

"Well now everyone…I think we finally broke his brain…"

James was so happy he had forgotten that Slughorn kept his potions closet shut at all times except for during his classes. He had no clue how he was supposed to get the unicorn's hair from the closet without anyone else noticing. Especially Lily.

He had to get someone to help him. Dallis and Siobhan would laugh at him. He couldn't ask Lily and Sirius wasn't well….serious enough.

James looked around the library. He knew Remus was here somewhere, with his nose buried in a book. James carefully scanned around the library again.

"Ah!" he whispered to himself as he spotted his friend behind a mountain of books.

"Hey, Moony old friend." James called out cheerfully as he joined Remus at the table.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"Remember that time I asked Lindsay out for you?"

"Yes?"

"Well it's time for you to pay me back for that favor."

"What favor? I never liked her. You only asked her out for me to embarrass me!"

"Oh yeah…I forgot…well I still need you to help me."

Remus sighed "With what? Lily again?"

"Yep" Replied James with a smile "I need someone to help me get the unicorns hair from Slughorn's cupboard."

"James wouldn't it be easier to just start acting nicer to Lily? Maybe if you started to show some compassion to her she would-"

"Don't you remember? I've tried that already! She started laughing so hard she nearly passed out!"

"I still think it was the suit." Remus smiled, remembering the event.

"Moony please! I don't ask for your help often-"

Remus snorted

"Well ok I do. But it's because you're so good at everything. Please?"

"Fine" Remus sighed. "But I still think it would be better if you-"

"Thank you!" James shouted as he ran out of the library.

"No problem." Remus grumbled as he looked back down at his book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ok Moony. You know what to do." James whispered in Remus ear. "Just five more minutes until the bell rings.

"Yeah! I know! Exactly 32 seconds since you last told me." Remus grumbled as he cleaned up his ingredients.

"Oh yeah sorry…but you do know what you doing ri-"

"Yes Prongs."

"Sure?"

"yes."

"really?"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"Yes you idiot!" Remus smiled as he sat back down in his chair.

"Don't scare me like that!" James gasped as he clutched the front of his robes.

They sat in silence a few seconds

"Um… but you do remember that you have to get Slughorn to the other side of the-"

"YES! I DO REMEMBER!" Remus nearly yelled.

A bunch of people looked at him.

"Um…Sorry." He said quietly. Red started to creep up his cheeks.

Dallis and Siobhan giggled. Lily rolled her eyes.

The seconds ticked by at an excruciatingly slow pace. James sat at his caldron. Just four more minutes…three….two…one… Finally the bell rang and everyone hopped up from their seats and made their way to the door. Everyone but James sand Remus that is.

James pretended to be tying his shoe while Remus walked over to Professor Slughorn.

"Um Professor?" he asked as he stepped up to his desk.

Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk.

"Ah Remus!" Professor Slughorn cried happily "How is my best student today?"

"Very well, thank you." Remus replied with a smile "There is something I would like to show you though."

Slughorn looked at him questionably

"You see professor.." Remus said as he led him to his desk at the back of the room. "here in the textbook it says that…"

James didn't hear any more. The second Slughorn was passed him. James quickly stood up and scurried to the potions cupboard. He slowly slipped inside.

The room was dark and musty. James felt as if he had stepped into an alternate world. He had never been in here alone before and it was kind of cool. James shook his head. He had to find that Unicorns hair. Unfortunately he had no clue were to start looking and he didn't have much more time. He glanced around. There were hundreds of boxes filled to the brim with different ingredients.

James sighed. He would have to look in each of them. He started at the bottom.

"Lets see…." He mumbled to himself as he pulled out a small box. "Eye of newt... boomslang skin…cut ginger root….lacewing flies…" He pulled out the last bottle in the box. In it was some weird dark brown potion James had never seen before. He stuck it in his pocket for later.

He went onto the next box but just before he pulled it out he heard something that made his stomach drop to the floor.

"Let me show you something my boy. It's just here in my cupboard…"

"Um, no sir that's all right…"

"Nonsense! It will only take a second!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea…"

James froze. He looked around the cupboard. There wasn't anywhere he could hide. Slowly the door opened. He knew it was over. If Slughorn found him in his potions cupboard he would be expelled for sure.

"Wait! Sir!" James could hear his friend shout out.

"Um… I just remembered that professor McGonagall told me to tell you that she wanted you to go see her in her office after fourth period today."

"Fourth period…? Good Scott! It's after fourth period now! I'm sorry Remus! I must be off! Here! Lock up my cupboard for me will you?"

James could here the patter of Slughorn's feet at he made his way out the door. As soon as he heard the door close behind him Remus opened the door.

The two friends stared at each other for a moment. Then they both burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you got away with it." Remus sighed.

"All thanks to you, Moony."

Remus pretended to blush. They sat together on the floor of Moaning myrtles bathroom, finishing up the potion.

"So how do you intend to get Lily to drink this?" Remus asked. "I don't think you will be able to go up to her and say Here Lily. Why don't you dink this'"

"I'm just going to slip it into her drink at breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh. Is that all?" Remus smiled.

"What are you doing?" A voice screeched from over head. The two boys looked up and saw Myrtle sitting on the top of one of the stalls.

"Good morning, Myrtle!" James called out cheerfully. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Oh shut up!" She spat "What are you two _boys_ doing here? This is the girls bathroom."

"Were making a love potion." James replied simply.

"Hey, prongs…are you sure we should be telling her this?" Remus whispered to him.

"Oh. So you don't trust me?" Myrtle whined. "I knew it would be that way. No one ever trust moping, miserable, moaning Myrtle." She started to cry and continued on ranting.

"That's why." James said to his friend as myrtle flew around the bathroom screaming and crying. "You know, for a genius, you sure are stupid."

Remus smiled at him.

The next morning when James walked into the great hall. He spotted Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Rebecca.

James smiled and sat down at the seat next to Lily.

"Good morning Rebecca." He said in a sing song voice as he sat down "And good morning to you Lily." He said in a deep sexy voice.

Lily rolled her eyes and without looking at him said "Potter, if you're about to ask me out again then I will shove a quill up your-"

"Hold it Lily!" James shouted alarmed "Watch you're language!"

"-nose"

"Oh."

Lily went back to her conversation with Rebecca.

James spotted his chance. He quietly grabbed Lily's pumpkin juice and pulled it over to his side of the table and quietly poured the potion into it.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked him. "Is that my pumpkin juice?"

"Um…yes it is my dear lady." He said handing it back to her. "I was testing to see if it was poisoned."

Lily rolled her eyes again.

James stood up and quickly left the Great hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"JAMES POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lily screamed as she came running around the corner. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY DRINK?"

Lily face matched the colour of her hair. James could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Nothing….! Why? Are you madly in love with me?"

"Hardly!" She screeched. "But Rebecca is!"

"What…?" James stuttered as Rebecca came peeling around the corner.

"Jamesy-poo!" She squealed. Sirius burst into laughter.

James eyes grew to the size of cantaloupes as Rebecca crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Jamesy-poo! I missed you sooooo much!"

"Lily! I didn't……! I mean I did but… This wasn't….this shouldn't….I mean….." James stuttered. Lily's eyes were red. She looked as if she was about to kill him.

"She started acting like this after I gave her a sip of my pumpkin juice! What did you do to it?"

"You…gave her….a sip…?" James asked. He felt like he was about to faint.

It was quite a site to see James Potter standing there, as white as a ghost with Rebecca Lai wrapped around him and Lily Evans screaming at him.

Even Remus couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?" Lily screamed at him. The entire corridor was now watching James, Lily and Rebecca.

"Why are you screaming at my Jamesy-poo?" Rebecca asked and turned around to look at Lily.

"Oh no…" James whispered under his breath.

"Because…." Lily said in a soft voice "He did something to my drink."

"My Poo-poo-kins would never do that to someone!" Rebecca told her.

"Well he did. And I'm guessing that it was a love potion."

Rebecca gasped "Do you really think James Potter likes you enough to put a love potion in your drink? No! Because he only loves me!"

Lily stared at her friend then up at James.

James violently shook his head.

"She's mental." He mouthed to her.

Lily sighed.

"Did you put a love potion in my drink?" Lily asked.

It was the first time in James' life that he couldn't think of anything to say. His mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing ever came out. James looked into her piercing green eyes as if to say 'I'm sorry' before he looked down at the ground.

"All right." Lily said, her voice shaking. "A-all right."

James looked up in time to see her eyes fill with tears before she turned away from him and fled down the hall.

The students that had gathered to watch, quickly parted as she ran threw them. As soon as she had turned down another corridor people started to whisper.

"Did you see her. She was crying!"

"What a jerk."

"Some one should teach him some manners."

One everyone had left Sirius came up behind James and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Um…Sorry to ruin the moment and all but Rebecca is still clinging onto you and her boyfriend is at the end of the corridor."

James' head snapped up to see Byron Daniels standing at the end of the corridor slowly walking towords them.

"Ah…Rebecca…I think it's time for you to get off of me…" James whispered down to her.

"Oh, but I love you soooo much!" Rebecca squealed.

Apparently Byron heard her because he started charging down the hall. He ran up to Rebecca and ripped him off the front of James' robes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice suspiciously calm.

"Well…you see….um…Lily…was supposed to…but then….Rebecca…"

"I Love James!" Rebecca squealed and wrapped her arms around James again.

Byron looked like he was about to explode.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed. He turned her around so that she was facing him. "I TOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I DID BUT NOW I LOVE JAMES AND JAMES LOVES ME RIGHT?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I loved you…."

"What?" Rebecca asked, suddenly her harsh voice was soft and filled with sadness. "You...don't love me?"

James looked at her. "You drank a love potion that was meant for…..some one else."

Rebecca looked as if she was about to cry she looked down at the ground.

"Come on guys...I think we should go…" Remus stated. The three of them turned around

"NO!" Rebecca screamed suddenly. "NO! JAMES I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!"

James looked at his two friends. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"RUN!" James shouted and they sprinted down the corridors. They could hear Rebecca behind them closely fallowed by Byron.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the fat lady's painting.

"Acid…pops…" Sirius managed to gasp and the portrait hole swung open easily.

The three boys dashed inside and slammed it shut behind them. As soon as they entered the common room everyone turned to look at James, then they sadly shook their heads and looked away again.

"How many people has Lily told?" Remus whispered to his friends.

"Quite a few by the looks of it" James said sadly.

"JAMES POTTER!" A familiar voice shrieked from behind him. He turned around to find Dallis standing in front of him, her eyes basing with anger. "WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO GIVE LILY A LOVE POTION? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE IN YOUR LIFE!"

"I know…." James replied sadly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO TH- You know?" She asked, her voice softening.

James nodded "I really didn't think about it. I really didn't. And now I feel so bad for her. I'm so sorry. Could you tell her that for me? I don't think she would listen to me."

Dallis stared at him. This was Not the James Potter she knew. He was acting….nice. She nodded her head and slowly walked away.

James Potter turned around and looked his friends in the eyes. He stared at them a moment until a smile spread across his face.

"James…? Remus asked but James had pushed his way passed his two friends and was halfway up the stairs before he could say anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Byron finally found Lily on the way to her dormitory.

"You have to help me!" cried Byron in despair, "James stole my girlfriend!"

"Lucky for you, I have a plan," said Lily, "come with me to the library."

"Why the library?" asked Byron.

"Cause James never goes there, he hasn't worked on homework since…well…never."

"Oh Byron, sweetie, come here and give me a kiss!" cooed Lily.

Byron went to her and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "This plan had better work cause this is thoroughly embarrassing," he whispered to her.

"That wasn't very nice," whispered Lily.

At this moment 7th year Hufflepuff Marie Queenan walked around the corner and saw Byron embracing Lily. Her face turned red from fury. "I hate you Lily Evans," she said simply.

"I thought you were going out with that Sjonnessen guy!" replied Lily.

"For your information his name is Zander and for your information, I can like more than one guy at a time!" Marie cried and ran off in tears.

"That was weird," said Byron, "now let's go get my Rebecca back."

Lily thought, let's go make James jealous as she linked hands with Byron and entered the great hall in the middle of lunch.

Silence fell as people saw them. James' mouth fell open in disbelief. Who would think, Lily and Rebecca's boyfriend. This was probably why Byron had taken it well the other day.

Lily said goodbye to Byron, whispered something in his ear, did a little wave, blew him a kiss and went to sit next to Siobhan and James while Byron crossed the room to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Lily, since when do you love Byron?" asked Siobhan.

"Ooh…I…um," stammered Lily.

Didn't you just say yesterday that he was an obnoxious, short and stuck-up jerk and that Rebecca could do better than him?" inquired Siobhan.

Yeah, she did say that didn't she," added James.

"Hey, Siobhan! Where's Dallis?" asked Lily quickly changing the subject.

"She's in the common room working on divination homework with Sirius. Who knew that Sirius even knew what homework is? Now stop changing the subject and let me re-state my question. What, were you doing with Byron?"

"Oh, I just remembered! I have to work on my…er…divination homework!" said Lily as she ran off.

"She doesn't even take divination," said Siobhan concerned.

As Lily entered the Griffindor common room, the first thing she noticed was that everyone was staring silently at the couch. She could see that there was a couple snogging and had apparently been going at it for quite a while. As Lily got closer, she could see who they were.

"Dallis! Sirius! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oh hey Lily, want to come join us?" asked Sirius.

"Uh…I think I'll pass on that thanks," replied Lily. "I thought you guys were supposed to start on your divination homework?"

"Oh, we were just starting on that," said Dallis.

"Apparently," said Lily, "Actually I was just about to start mine too, mind if I join you?"

Before waiting for an answer, Lily ran up to her room.

"She doesn't even take divination," said Dallis looking concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Ahhh! A monster!" screamed James as he sprinted down the hall. Remus and Sirius groaned as James fell into the monster's clutches.

"Jamesy-poo! Why are you running away from me?" whined Rebecca.

"Ok, lets get this straight. I have put worms in your pumpkin juice, locked you in a broom cupboard with snakes, dropped my books on your head and run away from you at every moment possible and you're _still_ in love with me?" James practically yelled.

"Of course, how could I not love you?" stated Rebecca.

"Uhhh, maybe because I put worms in your pumpkin juice, locked you in a broom cupboard with snakes, dropped my books on your head and run away from you at every moment possible?"

"But I still wuv you Jamesy-poo!"

"Oh dear, it's getting worse James," Remus looked at James worriedly.

"Gee, you think?" James said sarcastically as Rebecca jumped into his arms.

"Let's spend eternity together Jamsey-poo!" Rebecca cooed.

"Um, a little help here?" James asked while he pried Rebecca off him. "She's really creeping me out now!"

"Oh Jamesy-poo, how can I be creeping you out when we're creeping closer together?" whispered Rebecca as she ran a finger up his thigh mover clser and closer.

" ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed James as he jumped back from Rebecca and whipped his wand out of his back pocket." Avada….crap! I forgot the end of the spell!" cursed James.

"Awww, you love me enough to kill me," cooed Rebecca. "I'm so love struck"

"Ok this is _really_ enough!" Yelled James as he ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor common room.

James arrived in the common room panting.

"Hey James!"

"Ahhh!" yelled James as he jumped and hid behind the couch.

"Wow, you're jumpy today," commented Siobhan.

"Sorry I thought you were Rebecca."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Far away I hope. At least she can't come in here!" James said cheerfully.

"Jamesy-poo!"

"Ahhh!" James cried as he jumped behind a pot plant.

"Hahaha that was funny!" laughed Dallis as she walked down the girl's staircase.

"DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER!" yelled James panting as he ran up the stairs to the boys dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

sorry we havn't put up our new chapters for sooo long. Dallis here refused towrite chapter 9. actually I think she gave up on the whole story so now some other peoples Liza and amber are helping. Liza had most of the ideas for this chapter so iI hope you like it.

another thing you should know is that the chocolate pudding story is actually a true story. read on to find out more.

**Chapter 10**

James woke up to the sounds of mini sized versions of Rebecca.

"Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!!" they screamed.

"Uhh, who are you exactly?"

"Why, Jamesy-poo, how could you ever forget our **seven** children!" James spun around to see Rebecca staring lovingly at him.

"WHAT?!?!? How the heck did this happen?!?!?!" James freaked out.

"Oh, and James," Rebecca started, "I'm pregnant."

"AAHHHGG!!!" James woke up in cold sweat.

"Jamesy-poo!! You're awake!" Rebecca sounded a little too cheerful.

"Oh God, not you again. How did you get in here?" James asked her.

"Jamesy-poo, guess what?" Rebecca started again. "I'm pregnant!"

"AAAAHHHGGGG!!!!!!" James screamed as he woke up (for real this time) to see Rebecca hovering over him.

"How did you get in here!" James yelled.

"I blew a hole in the wall to be with you!!" Rebecca cheered "I brought Chocolate Pudding!"

James gulped as he remembered the incident from his fifth year.

_Flashback _

James, Sirius and Remus were gulping down chocolate pudding that they had stolen from the kitchens as fast as humanly possible. Sirius was talking about his new girlfriend Lindsay Okabe.

"Hey, I was wondering if chocolate pudding could be used as a lubricant?" Sirius asked.

Remus answered, "Well, I suppose it could be used as a lubricant because it's all slimy and not sticky. Wait a second…NO YOU ARE NOT HAVING SEX WITH LINDSAY!!!!"

"PADFOOT!" yelled James, "YOU BIG FAT FING WHORE! SHE'S 3 FING YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

"Hey, hey guys calm down. I just saw it in my parents fridge over Christmas and it tasted kind of funny as if my dad had put it on his…well…you know what."

"Ewwww Padfoot! That's gross!"

"Shush, I hear someone coming!"

_End flashback_

James shook his head furiously trying to forget.

"I'm sure the headmaster won't be very pleased with you, Rebecca!!" James said twitching.

"But the headmaster won't find out, Pooh-bear." Rebecca cooed.

"How? He knows everything!!!" James questioned.

"Let's just say the potions master left his door unlocked, and he will have a long nap." Rebecca shrugged.

"Why? I mean WHAT!!!!" James shouted.

"Hey James can you keep it down please I'm trying to sleep!!!!" Remus groaned.

"Oh sorry. Rebecca? Do you know where Sirius is? I need to talk to him."

"Oh yeah, he's trying to calm down Dallis." Rebecca said.

"Why what happened?" James asked curiously.

"Dallis heard amber saying something about Sirius. Love hurts." Rebecca stated.

"Wow. Sirius and Dallis must be inseparable. And she must love Sirius a lot to put up with his ex-girlfriend." Remus said.

"Yeah, she was never the calm and quite type was she? How long did their relationship last?" James asked.

"Two days at the max." Remus shrugged.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't give up on the story! What are you talking about? I couldn't think of anything to write so I asked you to:P Crazy lady. You can change whatever you want in this chapter. Have fun.

P.S. Chocolate pudding?????

**Chapter 11**

_Flashback_

Dallis was drifting around in the hallways. When ever she was bored she would walk around the castle and discover new classrooms or hallways that she had never been to before.

"Hey!"

Dallis turned around just in time to see the fist come flying at her face. She landed on the hard floor with a crash that echoed around the corridor. She sat up spitting blood out of her mouth and stared up at her attacker. It was Amber Burley, Sirius' Ex-girlfriend.

"What the hell!" Dallis yelled at the freakish girl.

Amber aimed a kick at Dallis which hit her in the chest. Dallis grunted and rolled onto her side. She took a few breaths then sat up again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dallis screeched at the girl, clutching her rib cage.

The girl leaned down and stared at Dallis in the eyes. "Keep away from Sirius." She hissed.

"WHAT? You guys were going out for…what, 2 days?"

Amber scowled and stomped one of her high heeled shoes down on Dallis' hand.

"He's only going out with you because you're skinny you know." She whispered while grinding her shoe into Dallis.

Dallis screamed in pain. She could feel the bones of her hand break and the blood came gushing out. Dallis grabbed her hand away and clutched it to her already sore chest.

"He's just trying to snog every girl in the school you know. He's just using you." Amber stared down at the blonde girl on the floor in front of her. "He did the same thing to me. And nearly every other girl too. I believed him. He was so nice one night and then the next I caught him snogging my best friend."

A mental picture of Siobhan and Sirius snogging in the common room formed in Dallis' head but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"It's true. You know it. Why would he ever want to go out with some creep like you? You may be thin but it's not everything you know. You're not even that pretty."

Dallis closed her eyes and tried to get Amber out of her mind. It never did make sense. Why would some amazingly beautiful guy like Sirius ever want to go out with her? She was one of those people who no one really knows. She was always in the background. It would make sense for someone like Sirius to hate her, to just use her. Dallis felt a tear run down her cheek and this time it wasn't from the pain in her hand.

Amber smiled. Her work was done. She walked off swinging her hips and leaving Dallis lying on the floor.

She stayed like that for who knows how long. She could've got up if she wanted to but she just didn't feel like seeing anyone. Tears rolled down her face and landed with a splash on the floor below her. Dallis sobbed her heart out. It was true. It had to be. Sirius would never have snogged her because he liked her. It was probably some dumb bet with James or something.

"I bet you couldn't get Dallis to snog you."

"You're on."

Dallis sobbed. God she hated boys. Dumb shit. Tears ran ruthlessly down her face.

"Dallis?"

Oh god. It was him. She started to cry harder then ever. She could hear his feet running down the corridor. She heard him kneel down beside her and pull her up onto his lap.

"Dallis?" Sirius whispered, worry laced his voice. Dallis sobbed and turned away from him. She could feel his eyes graze over her. "What happened?"

She didn't know how to answer. The first thing that came to mind was 'Like you care, dip shit!' But she wasn't sure it was sound mean enough while she was blubbering like a baby. So she said nothing and tried to roll off his lap. He let her get off him but she landed on her hand and gasped, fresh tears streaming down her face. He reached over her and touched her hand gingerly, then growled under his voice. "Who did this to you?"

A giant sob escaped from Dallis' mouth. She tried to hold it back. God. How much she wanted to grab onto him and cry into his shoulder but she couldn't. She didn't want him to break her heart again later.

"God, Dallis. What's wrong? Please. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Dallis took a shuddering breath. "Like you care…" She whispered and started crying again.

"What…? Of course I care. Why wouldn't I?"

It took a few minutes before Dallis could speak again. "Why wo-would someone like you ever care about m-me?" Her voice broke on the last word and she started sobbing again.

Sirius stared down at her, lost for words. "Why would…because you're an amazing girl! You're beautiful and smart and kind and…I love you." He whispered the last words. Dallis slowly turned her head to look at him. He bowed his head to the floor and somehow Dallis' knew he meant it. She sprung up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sobbed endlessly into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her back and gently stroked her hair.

"I love you, too." She whispered between sobs. He gently lifted her off the ground like a doll. She felt herself rocking back and forth in his arms as he carried her back to the common room.

_End flashback_

Dallis lay on the common room couch with her head rested on Sirius' chest. She refused to go down to the hospital wing because Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let her sit with Sirius. So Madame Pomfrey had grudgingly agreed to come up to the Gryffindor common room. Every once and a while Dallis would break down sobbing into Sirius' chest again and he would sit there calmly, stroking her hair. Siobhan and Lily stood behind the couch along with the rest of the Gryffindor's who had woken up early. Lily seemed to have forgiven them for the clown incident (at last) and Siobhan merely stared at her friend with shock plastered on her face.

"Well there's not much physically wrong with her." Madame Pomfrey said standing up, "A broken hand and a cracked rib I fixed them quickly but…" She trailed off staring sadly at Dallis, "I'm afraid the emotional scars are much worse. Black, make sure you take good care of her." Dallis could feel Sirius nod and she saw Madame Pomfrey leave the common room. She sighed. She knew what was coming.

"If you don't want to tell me what happened, I don't need to know." Sirius breathed onto her ear.

Not what she was expecting. Tears poured out her eyes again as she clung to his chest like a child. God she was such a prat. How could she have ever doubted him? He might be the biggest Casanova in the school, but inside he was the sweetest guy here as well.

"God….you are amazing." She whispered. "Can we go…somewhere more privet?"

Sirius nodded and headed out the portrait with Dallis fallowing closely behind.

Sirius led her into an unused classroom and sat down at one of the desks. He motioned for her to come sit on his lap and she did obediently.

"So what's up?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Dallis looked down at the floor. "I'm such a prat." She whispered. Sirius squeezed her tightly to his muscular chest, encouraging her to go on. "It…doesn't make sense…" She paused again. "Good looking guys like you aren't supposed to fall in love with the nobody's…the losers like me."

"What are you talking about?" He turned her head so that she was staring into his silvery-blue eyes. "Listen to me. You are **not** a loser. You are **not** a nobody. You are the most amazing girl in this school." She turned her head away and he sighed. "Who is the one girl everyone in the castle goes to for help? Or just for someone to talk to. Someone they can trust to share their secrets with. Who is the one girl that everyone can depend as a shoulder to cry on?" Sirius pulled her face back towards him again. "You are. **You**, Dallis. Not Lily…Not Siobhan…**Dallis**. **You**." He leaned forwards and his lips gently touched hers.

"I can't believe I believed her…" Dallis whispered to herself.

Sirius frowned "Who?"

"Amber…Amber Burley. She came by and….said some things…"

"Like what?" Sirius growled.

"Umm…" Dallis seemed to shrink under his dangerous glare and Sirius relaxed his face. "stuff like…You.. didn't really love me.. you were just.. using me…" She felt tears stinging her eyes again as she spoke and Sirius brushed them away with the tips of his fingers.

"I would never…ever…do that to you."

He leaned in again and the two 7th years lips touched in the darkness.

James stood in the doorway with a muggle video camera, covered by the invisibility cloak. He couldn't wait to play this tape at their wedding!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wow….that got a little more emotional then I meant for it to. Oh well. Awww. That is soooo cute. That's like my dream come true right there. I'm glad that was about me and not about Sio or Lily or whatever. :) I actually cried writing that…..I think I've been reading to many romance books lately…I'll try to tone it down next time :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Also we have four. Yes! Count em' four reviews! Here they are

just one question who is liza and who is amber? – L.L.soccerlover

Hi sio AKA norbert the llama and hello dallis HURRY UP i cant read this in school any more so hurry hurry hehehe I LOVE LLAMAS – L.L.soccerlover

stupid james! He really shouldn´t have done that. But done is done an i guess i he has a pretty good idea.:P  
great chapter, a bit short tough... would have wanted some more... – Prongs123

really like this one...but stupid james! He shouldn´t made that lovepotion!  
Good work! – Prongs123

Prongs and L.L…..I love you. I love reviews so please do!

Also…Laura why did you call Sio Norbert the llama? Norbert is the paper llama that I'm engaged to! You may be comfuzzeld cuz I'm engaged to Sio as well. God I'm weird. I'm going to stop talking now before I freak more people out. I could keep going on about how I'm engaged to Sio's BF's Dad as well but….SHUT UP DALLIS! Heh…nothing to see here. Just some freak girl… :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! It's me! I just wanted to thank each and every one of the people that read my story, and double thank every one who reviewed. It was because of you guys that I decided to continue the story in "Forever" which I have just posted the first two chapters of. I hope you enjoy it. I'll talk to you soon!

C ya!


	13. Chapter 13

It was a warm fall afternoon in September when people started noticing Bailey. Bailey had been attending Hogwarts since year one (seven years ago) it was Remus who first noticed her.

Bailey was crying all by herself in the library. When Remus came up to her.

"Hi do I know you?" inquired Remus.

"Probably not!" sniffled Bailey "No one knows who I am even though I have been at this stinking school for seven years."

"Really? I am sorry I never noticed you!" replied remus soothingly. "Might I ask why you are crying? It does not seem fit for a pretty girl such as yourself to be all alone in a library crying her eyes dry."

Bailey managed to sniffle out "Everyone always just looks right past me it is like I'm invisible or something like that Oh and my boyfriend just broke up with me I don't think he thought I was pretty."

"I'm so sorry to hear that! You really are quite beautiful."

"Thanks and you are quite the handsome block yourself."

Remus turning fairly pink then asked, "So who was the chump who dumped you?"

" That Hufflepuff Patrick he dumped me for that young pretty girl in Griffindor. Ah well I guess that is life."

"I'm so sorry I don't think Siobhan knew this would affect you. I don't think she even knows of you. And that is not life it is just cruel." Stated Remus "Mind you what house are you in?"

"Same house as you. Griffindor. I don't mean to be rude or a bother but would you mind hanging out with me so I can at least have someone to talk to?"

"No I wouldn't mind that sounds great…. Um err sorry I forgot what is your name?" 

"Bailey." Giggled Bailey "oh and you are Remus right?"

"Yeah!" Replied Remus secretly curious to know how Bailey knew his name plus other seemingly little thing. "Come on I will introduce you to some of my friends."

"Cool and Remus Thanks."

"No problem lets go I will race you to the common room." For right now Remus was just going to enjoy Bailey's company.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so I know that was a little more focused on Bailey but what ever in the next chapter we will be back to James, Lilly and Rebecca. Sorry that this one was also so short I just did not have that much I had to cover plus please review.


End file.
